


Boys Folder

by akemi42



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Fanart, Fanvids, M/M, Slash, Video, Watchmen - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Rorschach have a look inside Adrian Veidt’s infamous “boys folder.” Created for Club Vivid at VividCon 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Folder

**Pairing:** Adrian/Everyone  
 **File Size:** 68 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Boys Boys Boys"  
 **Artist:** Lady Gaga  
 **Summary:** Dan and Rorschach have a look inside Adrian Veidt’s infamous “boys folder.” Created for Club Vivid at VividCon 2010. Thanks to for the great beta comments.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Boys Folder](http://www.akemi42.com/files/BoysFolder2.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Boys Folder on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2010/08/01/boys-folder/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/BoysFolder2.wmv)


End file.
